tus ojos no me ven
by aio hyuuga
Summary: ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Fácil de recordar, después de todo… Nadie se esperaba encontrar a la heredera del clan hyuuga en "este" tipo de sitios. ¿Irónico? Tal vez, pero ya estoy cansada de todo, solo quiero desahogarme.


Hola,

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no colocar continuaciones pero han surgidos varios problemas pero aun así los pienso continuar.

Y pues, ahora quiero presentarles, este proyecto que, he decidido presentárselos este día, jejejejeje

Espero y sea de su agrado.

Declaimer: ni naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Aclaraciones: lo que está en cursiva y negrita son los pensamiento de Hinata, la canción y letra no me pertenecen sino a su autor yo solo la tome prestada para este fin.

* * *

**O0O**

_**¿Cómo llegue aquí?**_

_**Fácil de recordar, después de todo…**_

_**Nadie se esperaba encontrar a la heredera del clan hyuuga en "este" tipo de sitios.**_

_**¿Irónico? Tal vez, pero ya estoy cansada de todo, solo quiero desahogarme.**_

**O0O**

El astro rey se dejaba ver de nuevo, poderoso y brillante, brindando vida a su paso y el comienzo del día a día de cada habitante de la aldea más poderosa, la aldea escondida entre las hojas, Kohona

Todo comenzó desde el momento en que unos hermosos ojos perlados se abrieron mostrando su color peculiar, luego de un suave bostezo y de estirar cual gato, toma camino con pasos suaves al baño, porque ya ha comenzado su rutina diaria como kunoshis activa.

Una vez lista, sale de su refugio personal, su habitación para caminar por los largos y silenciosos pasillos de la mansión hyuuga, era increíble que a pesar de estar siempre rodeada de personas , de su familia, se sintiera tan desolada.

—B-buen-nos d-días o-o-ttto-saan — saludo correctamente ante la presencia regia en la mesa de un hombre que con el pasar de los años es cada vez mas frio y hasta cierto punto cruel, el líder del clan, su padre

—….— Este simplemente siguió comiendo en silencio no despego sus ojos perlados de la comida

Incomodo momento, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de trato por parte de su progenitor, y no solo de su parte sino de cada miembro del clan.

Cansada y sintiendo de nuevo que se ahoga decide salir de esa casa, que debería representar felicidad y calidez, solo le transmite frialdad y rechazo.

**O0O**

Caminaba directo a la aldea, después de cruzar prácticamente corriendo de su propia casa, necesitaba distraerse de todo corazón, sentía que no soportaría más.

_**—Estoy cansada de todo…por primera vez en mi existencia, puedo decir estoy harta**_ — para en seco sus pasos con los ojos abiertos a más no poder , después de todo ese tipo de pensamiento era extraño pero a la vez reconoce para sí misma que es verdad.

—¡itte! — Exclama al verse caído al suelo —Gomen na.. — intenta disculparse con el ninja frente suyo pero este la interrumpe

—Hokage-sama solicita su presencia Hinata hyuuga — responde sin más y desapareciendo en un suave parpadeo

_—Hai_ — susurra apenas audible, cierra sus parpados con fuerza al igual que sus puños después de todo una vez más quedo comprobado lo débil y patética que es Hinata hyuuga, sus ojos se empañan de cristalinas lagrimas pero no lo permite una sonrisa amarga forman sus labios y retoma sus pasos a la torre del Hokage.

**O0O**

Miro fijamente el contenido del pergamino y sintió frio y calor al mismo tiempo. Eso era, exactamente, lo que más había añorado tan a menudo y lo que, desde hace tres años, con sus próximos diecisiete años de vida más deseaba, venia deseando:

_**¡Una misión en solitario! **_

_**¡Lejos de la aldea!**_

_**¡Tenía que conseguirla, costase lo que costase!**_

_**Un momento, ¿costase lo que costase? ¡Eso era muy fácil de decir! Lo difícil es hacerlo realidad, de nuevo su personalidad inferior la ataco sin piedad junto con un poco de razón, pero esa nueva esencia que yacía en su alma, la incitaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejo de lado todo prejuicio, miedo y tomo esos nuevos sentimientos que la ahogaban cada día mas y mas hasta el punto en ya no saber qué camino tomar, se había perdido en la inmensa oscuridad, pero en vez de rechazarla y luchar contra ella la arropo junto a su alma y eso cada minuto creció hasta estar en tal estado.**_

—Tsunade-sama no creo que sea correcto que envié a Hinata hyuuga —murmuro inconforme shizune la mano derecha y asistente de la mujer rubia

—Eso lo se — hace una pausa para observa atenta a la joven frente de si esperando su reacción — pero era la única opción disponible aunque tal vez tengas razón

_—Acepto la misión_ —susurro con suavidad, suspirando después con calma para darse un poco mas de valor

—Mira, Hinata tal vez me adelante un poco con las cosas pero no creo que tengas los _requisitos suficientes_ para esta misión — hace una pausa, buscando las palabras para no herir sus sentimientos —eres buena como ninja no lo dudo pero realmente ¿te crees capaz de cumplir la misión?

Todo eso lo había dicho con autoridad, sin quitar sus entrecruzadas manos de su boca, luego abrió otro pergamino y siguió leyendo.

La joven asintió en silencio y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, de nuevo fue humillada y despreciada por sus habilidades, pero de algún modo le pareció que no debía aceptar sin protestar aquel sermón, y por eso se volvió y dijo en voz baja:

_—Quiero hacer esta misión _—

La mujer levanto despacio la vista y se sentó recta en su silla.

—¿Qué dijiste? —

_—Quiero hacer esta misión _ — respondió en voz más baja todavía — solo quiero…demostrarle que soy tan capaz como ninja de la hoja

—¡vaya! — la mujer enarcó las cejas fingiendo un poco sorpresa y asombro — entonces, debo suponer que estas más que clasificada para esta misión ¿no?

Hinata no supo que responder, solo se encogió de hombros un poco y fijo su mirada al suelo, apretó sus puño y simplemente asintió con su cabeza

—Está bien, veo que estas decidida así que — remueve un poco en el cajón de su escritorio — te daré la misión, demuéstrame que estoy equivocada si fallas te degradare de rango y dejaras de ser ninja — pauso sacando una hoja — este es tu permiso fírmalo, partirás mañana antes que salga el sol

—Hai — simplifico la chica saliendo del despacho satisfecha pero con dolor en su pecho

Se quedo un momento apoyada contra la puerta de madera, escucho atentamente sin quererlo el murmullo que, lo mismo que antes, venia del despacho.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, había convocado a un hermoso halcón negro y dado indicaciones para que llevara el pergamino a su habitación, una vez el ave alzo el vuelo, sin hacer ningún ruido, se dirigió a la puerta de salida, salió deprisa, no quería detenerse a saludar a los guardias en la puerta, silenciosa y cuidadosamente, se fue de aquel edificio, sin mirar atrás.

**O0O**

Su vida era caótica y confusa. La determinación que tenía Hinata de llevar una vida tranquila salió por la ventana junto con su corazón dañado, la razón simple, tener justo frente a sus narices al **amor de su vida**, por quien dio su vida besar a **sakura haruno**, realmente que la vida o el destino, o mejor aun su destino era el de ser una perdedora en todos los aspectos.

Así que simplemente se dio la media vuelta, se le quitaron las ganas de entrenar, estaba realmente aun peor pero en cierta parte sabia que eso iba a suceder tarde o temprana así que, retomando su camino, recorrió las calles de Kohona y paro justo en un lugar que jamás ha visto, porque **nunca** ha entrado y menos **sola**.

Pero esa sensación la impulso a entrar por primera vez y olvidar por un momento de todos y de incluso por primera vez de su amado rubio de ojos azules.

**O0O**

Extraño jarrón de porcelana. Junto con un liquido transparente y de olor fuerte, están en su mesa, lleva una hora allí adentro, se ha tomado cinco botellas del licor mas fuerte, **el sake**, pero aun así, siente esa sensación por supuesto, mucho más fuerte pero no está borracha, un poco mareada pero en el clan hyuuga acostumbran beber y ella no es la excepción. Esta dentro de un bar, tomando cerca y a la vez lejos de la cantina, en la habitación hay mucha gente gritando y hacen karaoke, un ambiente bastante movido se lleva a cabo, justo cerca de una de las ventanas un grupo de hombres borrachos juegan cartas, pero al parecer no hay uno muy contento pues agarra la botella y la lanza con fuerza pero Desgraciadamente la ventana estaba abierta en el momento en que fue lanzado. Y lo que era peor, se armo una pelea campal, eso la debería alarma pero para su propia sorpresa la ignora por completo y sigue bebiendo.

Pero su **paz** se ve interrumpida cuando, de sorpresa entra prácticamente los **"nueve novatos"** pasan por la puerta, justo cuando otro delicado jarrón se estrelló contra la pared, tan cerca de ellos que se asustaron un poco y las chicas se sobresaltaron , se pusieron en posición de defensa y casi hacen un espectáculo.

Observo cada movimiento desde su mesa y no pudo evitar el burlase de ellos, tan fuerte y descaradamente que se sorprendió un poco pero continuo. Su sonrisa casi era copia del traidor **sasuke uchiha,** pero esta se congelo en su rostro y una mueca de disgusto que paso desapercibida por ellos, cuando la localizan y van hacia ella.

**O0O**

A pasado una hora y media desde que llegaron, y se instalaron en **su mesa**, y comenzaron a hablar, de tantas cosas y de nada en particular, por una parte agradecía que ni kiba, ni shinoo y mucho menos neji hyuuga estaba allí, porque de estarlo le darían un **sermón largo **por estar en ese bar, y estar bebiendo, ni que fuera una **niña pequeña** – sonríe con ironía y toma otro vaso de sake- observa a sus compañeros, ya algunos están muy ebrios, otros están en **otros ** asuntos y otras hablan, pero pasa lo que justo en el fondo se temía, que naruto le dedicara una canción a su** amada** –nota de ironía- pelirrosa, no es que la odie pero realmente **naruto uzumaki era un grandísimo idiota** –se atraganta con la bebida pero se recupera- vaya esos pensamientos son sorprendentes, será por el sake o porque realmente está **harta de todo**

**O0O**

—Quiero dedicarle esta canción a mi Hm musa a la mujer que amo a ¡sakura haruno! dattebayo— concluye sonriendo un poco sonrojado, el rubio en la tarima, con micrófono en mano

_—Estúpido naruto _— murmulla molesta y mareada sakura apretando su puño, pero es inevitable que una sonrisa muestren sus labios

—Vaya frente de marquesina, tu noviecito va dar el espectáculo del siglo — con ironía y burla la siempre activa ino yamanaka, que se sienta al lado de la chica de cabello rosa

—He leído en los libros que si un chico le canta a alguien es para demostrar que tan grande tiene el pene — comenta Sai, sin pena alguna mostrando su extraña sonrisa falsa, ganándose la mirada extraña de todos— ¿Qué? Dije algo malo — pregunta sonriendo

—Sai, por favor, no digas esa cosas — explica la rubia sonriendo

—Está bien hermosa — responde sin más sonriendo

_ Esto __**tiene que ser una pesadilla, acaso kami-sama me está castigando, de ser así lo felicito, porque este es y será el día mas odiado por mí, Hinata hyuuga, bueno a celebrar- se toma de un trago su vaso, todos los de la mesa no lo notan por estar riendo de naruto- tengo que tener energía por lo que pienso hacer- sonríe con ironía- vaya forma de despedirme de la aldea, ¿Quién lo va notar? ¿Naruto? Si como no, espero que termine pronto ya me he tomado suficiente sake y mañana tengo una misión no puedo ir con resaca **__–se ríe abiertamente, Sai que estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo la observa con una expresión seria pero luego muestra esa sonrisa falsa- __**¿y a este que le pasa? Bueno tengo que tener en cuenta que no estoy actuando "normal" debo tranquilizarme **__– suspira fuertemente- __**pero esta sensación, tengo que hacerlo y pues así me desahogo esta será mi despedida para la "tierna parejita" vaya juntarme tanto con kiba-kun y shino-kun me está afectando, bueno aquí voy.**_

**O0O**

_**¿Cómo llegue aquí?**_

_**Fácil de recordar, después de todo…**_

_**Nadie se esperaba encontrar a la heredera del clan hyuuga en "este" tipo de sitios.**_

_**¿Irónico? Tal vez, pero ya estoy cansada de todo, solo quiero desahogarme.**_

**O0O**

_**Y aquí estoy, frente a un montón de gente que no conozco –**__escucha que le dicen vulgaridades, frunce el seño pero se sonroja- __**ya sé porque no quería que viniera sola para acá- **__se ríe un poco, y da dos pasos al frente de la tarima-__** bueno aquí voy.**_

—B-buenas n-noches — suspira para tranquilizarse, sus conocidos la animan, bueno cada quien a su manera, gota de sudor — quiero dedicarle esta canción a una persona muy importante para— se escuchan el típico **"aaaaahhhh"** pícaro, le tiemblas las manos por lo que va decir, cierras los ojos fuertemente y tragándose el nudo de salida de su garganta recita — para naruto uzumaki, espero que con esta canción comprendas mis sentimientos y sin rencores — concluye tranquilamente

Una suave pero a la vez música inundo el lugar, las cuerdas de un instrumento de cuerda, silencio a cada persona presentes, sabía que sus amigos estaban sorprendidos y hasta incluso incrédulos por lo que acabas de decir. Tomas el micrófono con fuerza, suspiras y comienzas con vos temblorosa:

Si tú supieras como estoy sufriendo,  
Al saber que ni siquiera tengo,  
Aunque sea un poquito, de tu amor,  
Y yo miro como lloras por ella, (él)  
Con la esperanza de que un día te dé,  
Aunque sea un poquito de su amor.

Temblaba pero, esas palabras te dieron fuerzas para que continuaras, cerraste los ojos para, ignorar las miradas de todos.

Y ella solo te hace sufrir,  
Y yo me muero por hacerte feliz,  
Pero a mi tu no me miras,  
Y ella solo te causa dolor,  
Y yo me muero por darte mi amor,  
Pero no, tú no me miras.

Recitas con claridad, tomando más confianza, sabes perfectamente la parte que viene, no puedes evitar escuchar en tus oídos el fuerte latir de tu corazón, no por desesperación, sino como desahogándose, caminas al centro de la tarima, y lo miras fijamente a sus hermosos ojo azules sorprendidos, sonríes para tus adentro.

Esa idiota,

La que te humilla, que te ignora,  
la que te trata, tan mal,  
Y tú, a esa, si le das tu amor,

Por tu mente pasan imágenes como una película, de cuantas veces viste como esa mujer lo golpeaba, humillaba antes los clientes, como naruto se trago sus sentimientos para hacerle la promesa de traer a sasuke uchiha, no puedes evitar, que el sentimiento de cólera suba por tu garganta y repites la misma estrofa con rabia y mucha fuerza, vez como sus azules se oscurecen un poco, ya que él sabe lo que tratas de decirle

Idiota,

La que te humilla que te ignora,  
la que te trata tan mal,  
Y tú, a esa si le das tu amor.

No puedes evitar que una lagrima escape de tu ojo derecho, la dejas que recorra tu mejilla sonrosada tanto por el show que estás haciendo como por el sake, cierras tus ojos, y continuas cantando, suavizas tus expresiones a unas más tristes cuando cantas, das dos pasos atrás

Y yo que te amo tanto,  
Tus Ojos No Me Ven,  
Y yo que te quiero tanto,  
Soy invisible para ti.

Lo miras unos segundos a los ojos y notas que no recuerda tu confesión, ese día, cuando atacaron sin piedad la aldea, y tu arriesgaste tu vida solo para salvarlo a el, sonríes con amargura, ¿valió la pena? Te interroga tu conciencia sin piedad, cierras los ojos con dolor.

Y yo que te amo tanto,  
Tus Ojos No Me Ven,  
Y yo que te quiero tanto,  
Soy invisible para ti.  
Tus Ojos No Me Quieren Ver

Esperaste por una respuesta que nunca llego, aunque fuera, un rechazo nada, solo indiferencia de su parte aun ahora puedes ver como desvía la mirada ¿con vergüenza? Quizá o simplemente te das cuenta que tan insignificante eres para el que ni siquiera se toma el tiempo para responder.

Me duele verte llorar por esa imbécil,  
Por una idiota que no se merece,  
Que tus ojitos de angelito,  
Derrame una lágrima,  
Y yo con tanto amor pa' regalarte,  
Mi vida entera que quiero entregarte,  
Para ella eres una en el mundo,  
Para mi tu eres mi mundo.

Ves como voltea su mirada, esta vez sientes por fin, que sus ojos te ven solo a ti, por un momento, también ayudo que le dijera ¿angelito? Te ríes a tus adentro con dolor, desvías tu mirada de sus ojos para posarla en los furiosos ojos jade que te miran con reto, la ves fijamente mientras cantas:

Esa idiota, el que te humilla que te ignora,  
la que te trata tan mal,  
Y tú, a esa si le das tu amor,  
Idiota, la que te humilla que te ignora,  
la que te trata tan mal,  
Y tú, a esa si le das tu amor.  
Y yo que te amo tanto,  
Tus Ojos No Me Ven,  
Y yo que te quiero tanto,  
Soy invisible para ti.

Desvías tu mirada y decides no pensar más, solo dejas que la letra y la música inunden tus sentidos continuas cantando

Si tú supieras como estoy sufriendo,  
Al saber que ni siquiera tengo,  
Aunque sea un poquito de tu amor,  
Y yo miro como lloras por ella,  
Con la esperanza de que un día te dé,  
Aunque sea un poquito de su amor.

Y ella solo te hace sufrir,  
Y yo me muero por hacerte feliz,  
Pero a mi tu no me miras,  
Y ella solo te causa dolor,  
Y yo me muero por darte mi amor,  
Pero a mi tú no me miras.

Esa idiota, la que te humilla que te ignora,  
la que te trata tan mal,  
Y tú, a esa si le das tu amor,  
Idiota, la que te humilla que te ignora,  
la que te trata tan mal,  
Y tú, a ese si le das tu amor.

Y yo que te amo tanto,  
Tus Ojos No Me Ven,  
Y yo que te quiero tanto,  
Soy invisible para ti.

Todos se quedan en silencio, vez como se levantan y comienzan aplaudir, dejas el micrófono en su lugar, haces una reverencia, cuando vas bajar de la tarima nota como sakura haruno furiosa y naruto uzumaki confundido y preocupado caminan directo a ti.

Aprietas los puños, pero comienzas hacer unos sellos a oda velocidad y justo cuando llegan frente a ti desapareces en una nube de humo, para aparecer en tu cuarto.

Vaya día te a tocado, por suerte dejas todo listo para tu misión de mañana, luego de una relajante ducha y ya mas cómoda, te acuesta, y razonas que después de todo, no estuvo tan mal y que esta despedida de tu parte por lo menos dejo claras las cosas con **ellos.**

**O0O**

* * *

Disculpen las falta de ortografía jejejejeje, y como abran notado quise presentar una versión desde el punto de vista de Hinata y verán que cambie varias cosas, pero me parece que es lo mejor siempre Hinata es la compresiva pero yo creo que como todo ser humano ella también se puede harta de todo ejjejeejej.

Quiero decirles que como abran nottado la canción la adapte para que Hinata la cantara, solo cambie ciertas palabras para que encajaran mejor, si quieren pueden buscar la canción y escucharla mi hermana me la enseño y quiso que publicara esta canción con este punto de vista un poco mas agresivo por parte de Hinata,

Espero comentarios si quieren continuación o simplemente lo dejo hasta allí, espero opiniones y sugerencias ejjejejejej, mis otras historias están en proceso pero horita estoy trabajando y con poco tiempo asi que si me tardo de verdad me disculpan jejejejeje

Se les quiere

Aio hyuuga


End file.
